heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Knight Templar
Knight Templar are a type of heroes who always think, No matter how cruel is, Its always to the well-being for others, Normally many of this character can always see as Morally Ambigous, Though very rarely if they fall to the dark side, However for the sake of this wiki, This page, We only focus into the more well intentionated Knight Templars, Who, in spite of his/her status, they try to always fight for the good reasons. Who are they and how are different for more outright heroes A Knight Templar is a type of hero who comes across as a volatile hybrid of a Fanatic and an Anti-Villain, genuinely seeing themselves as a good and righteous individual despite engaging in unspeakable atrocities while still believing that their cause is just. However, they can easily slip into the realm of a Extremist when they begin to become just as bad as the villain. The Knight Templar sees his or her enemies are evil, misguided or ignorant and is often extremely narrow minded - they may see themselves as purging the world of evil but to outsiders who do not share their zeal it is plain to see they have slipped off the slope of anti-hero and delved into villainy. At their absolute worst a Knight Templar is a Sociopath but more often than not they are more a case of a tortured and tragic soul, though their arrogance and self-righteous nature often make viewers dislike them. In short, Knight Templars are a 'good' counterpart to Delusional villains, though some can be fully aware of the nature of their actions and simply use them as a means to an end. Good examples of this include Lelouch vi Britannia and Kiritsugu Emiya. Examples *Mr. Krabs is very determined to punish his rival Plankton in the worst ways possible, notably in One Coarse Meal. *Kuvira seeks to reunite the Earth Kingdom after the Red Lotus threw it into chaos by killing the Earth Queen. Her primary method is to bully state governors into sacrificing their resources and swearing loyalty to her, and sending those that disagree with her off to "re-education camps". *Depending on what version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles he's currently appearing in, Casey Jones is sometimes portrayed this way. *Silver the Hedgehog is this, although he is mostly restrained by his strong sense of justice. *Hit-Girl (from Kick Ass film) indiscrimanantly kills the occupants of an apartment, despite no actual crime being stated, and some of them being innocent bystanders or not directly criminals. *Rorschach's moral absolutism leads him to continue fighting crime even after superheroics have been outlawed, because to him, evil must be punished, even if that means becoming a vigilante and effective serial killer. *Angel (from Buffy/Angel) turns against his friends for a few months as he goes on a crusade of punishing the guilty (Wolfram & Hart), rather than helping the helpless. *L is willing to torture people (albeit another Death Note user) to capture Kira. *Sun Wukong from the novel Journey to the West, when it comes to dealing with demons and bandits, who he sees as evil monsters who prey on the weak (especially those who want to eat Xuanzang). *Kyle is gradually becoming this in his rivalry with Cartman, with some of their conflicts showing the former's willingness to outright kill the latter. *Kurapika exacts his revenge on the Phantom Troupe in extremely torturous ways, placing Judgement Chains around their hearts that will kill them if they don't follow certain rules. External Links *Knight Templar - The Evil Wiki (for its villainous counterpart) Gallery Juez Dredd.jpeg|Judge Dredd Light Yagami.jpg|Light Yagami Hakumen.png|Hakumen Xenovia.png|Xenovia Punisher.jpg|Punisher Magneto.jpg|Magneto Kuvira.png|Kuvira Silver02.png|Silver the Hedgehog L Lawliet.jpg|L Lawliet Hit Girl.jpg|Hit-Girl Prince_Lelouch.jpg|Lelouch vi Britannia Kiritsugu emiya.png|Kiritsugu Emiya Category:About Heroes Category:Heroes by Type